Rise Above This
by FullMetalButterfly
Summary: Ichigo and Renji have an extremely romantic relationship, until Renji dies from a hollow attack on Karakura Town. How is Ichigo to cope with the loss of his lover? Just when he thought there was nothing left to live for, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques appears.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Holy French Toast! FullMetalButterfly is alive! o_O**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. All credit for the characters and series goes to Tite Kubo. I'm just the weird fangirl who came up with this story**_

--

"_Ichigo, what's wrong?" He called out from a distance, his voice rustling like leaves in the wind._

"_Renji?" I answered as I quickly wiped tears from my reddened face. "Nothing's wrong. Don't be such a worrywart." I tried to hide my discomfort._

"_Ichigo, you shouldn't blame yourself for these sorts of things," His voice now calmly whispered behind me. I didn't turn around though. I knew something would happen if I did. "You're alive, and that's all that matters. Not every battle ends in death."_

"_But-!" I shouted, quickly turning to face the voice. I knew I shouldn't have done that. I knew something would have happened._

_Renji was gone. No trace of his having been there could be seen. I was alone. I don't like being alone. It scares me._

"_Renji…" a tear rolled down my cheek._

Today was Renji's memorial service. I didn't want to go. But what would he say if he knew that? Nothing good, that's for sure. So an hour before the burial, I put on my best suit and tried to face the world without Renji. My best friend. My lover. I've never felt so lonely before in my life.

Our friends were there; some crying, some hiding their sorrows behind sullen faces. But all were crying on the inside. Renji had been a good asset to the Soul Society, and everyone was saddened by the loss. Their loss. The loss of an exceptional Vice Captain. It was almost too much to bear.

I set flowers on his grave after everyone had left. Our relationship had been a secret, and even now I didn't want anyone discovering it. It would only complicate things. I sat in front of the stone with his name imprinted on it, talking to him, but no one in particular. I wanted to tell him how much I loved and missed him, but it didn't seem to want to come out. So I talked about the hollow attack on Karakura Town.

I rambled for five minutes, telling him how everyone worked together to defeat the invaders. It was a lucky counter-attack on the Soul Society's part. One that normally probably wouldn't have worked. I told him I was proud for what he had done. It wasn't just his job to me, it was his duty. His duty as my lover to protect me and the people that I care about. Unfortunately, he failed to protect the most important person to me.

I started to call him names. I told him how much of a dumbass and bastard he was for leaving me. I said he wasn't fair, and that he shouldn't have taken the easy way out. Now that I look back on it, what I said had been quite selfish. I broke down, worn out both physically and mentally. I cried on Renji's tombstone for what felt like ages, but was only in reality three minutes. Quite disappointing for a lover. I'm pathetic…

"_Ichigo," His voice called again, from atop a hill under the shade of a great Oak tree. "Come here Ichigo."_

_I listened to the voice's command as I walked towards it, the wind rustling my hair. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly on the velvet sky. There were no worries floating around in my head. Everything was clear, and it was wonderful._

"_Ichigo," He said as I arrived, taking my place next to him, "are you sure you're alright?"_

"_Don't worry Renji, I'm fine! You worry way too much!" I laughed lightly. There was no way I was going to ruin this atmosphere with my gloomy problems. We were together, and that's all that mattered. Why waste it?_

"_I would really like to believe you when you say that Ichigo, but for some reason I just can't…you don't hide dishonesty very well."_

_I was taken aback by his accusation. I didn't expect him to read me like a book so easily. But I wasn't about to lose. "Why would you say something like that?" I retaliated. I wasn't expecting the reaction I got._

"_Ichigo…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…I just wish you would talk about things with me. About your problems. I wish you would trust me with that responsibility…"_

_Again, he vanished. I was left alone for the second time. I hate being alone._

I went to Urahara Shoten today. I wanted to pick up some of Renji's belongings. There wasn't much there. But I wanted some part of him to keep close, even if it was just an old shirt or hair band; it didn't matter.

Kisuke brought back a box from storage. Renji's name was on it. I guess after hearing about his death, Kisuke figured that there wasn't much point keeping his stuff out. He had a point though. No one really wants to see belongings of someone who has recently passed away. It brings back painfully sweet memories.

I looked through Renji's box. Just as I had thought, not much was there. I decided on keeping a small baboon stuffed animal: something I had actually given him a year prior. I told him it reminded me of Zabimaru; he just laughed and proceeded to tease me. I still don't fully understand why he did that. Embarrassment, maybe?

I walked home, clutching my new belonging as if it were as expensive as diamonds and as fragile as glass. I don't believe anyone has seen me guard something so possessively. It was quite a sight. When I got home, my dad proceeded in his daily bombardments of kicks and punches. I was caught off guard though, and was round-house kicked in the jaw. I flew back and slammed my head against the door.

As I fell to the ground, semi-conscious, I heard Karin and Yuzu yelling at my dad. They didn't think he'd ever take it that far. Now my dad was concerned. Of course, the only time he is is when I'm not pummeling him back in the face. Great, isn't it?

"_You know what, Ichigo? I think you have a lot of problems in your life. I'm not putting you down though, because so do I." I was lying next to him, my head on his chest. I intently listened to his heartbeat, as if it would disappear without a moment's notice._

"_Hah, yeah, you're right. I do," I replied, my eyes narrowing slightly. I didn't like it when Renji talked about my problems. It made me seem weak. I didn't like that. I didn't want him to feel like he always had to protect me._

"_I think that's a good thing though," he wrapped his around my torso, pulling me closer. I could almost smell the faint scent of shampoo. "I think that if you didn't have any, that you and I wouldn't be able to connect as well as we do."_

"_I guess so…" I mumbled. I wasn't quite interested in where this was going, but I paid attention to what he had to say. In some sense it was important, and I just like hearing his voice. It was soothing, and I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I closed my eyes only for a second, planning to open them after a quick rest, but soon discovered myself lost in sleep. When I awoke, Renji was gone._

I woke up in my bed. I didn't remember anything past my dad asking if I was ok. I knew I had passed out. But that was ok, I didn't really mind. I laid in bed for a couple of moments before I remembered my new item. I freaked out when I realized it wasn't in my bed, or anywhere near it. I frantically got out of bed, but not before wrapping myself in the blankets and falling face first onto the floor. It just couldn't get any better, could it?

"Yuzu! Karin!" I shouted as I ran downstairs. No reply. "Yuzu! Karin!" Still no one. "Where are they…?" I started to panic. Now was not the time to do that. But it started regardless, and I sat on the kitchen floor, my back against the cabinet while my head was on my knees. My hands were over my head, as I clutched angrily onto my hair. I knew that wasn't going to help, but it kind of made me feel better.

I sighed after getting over my fit; my knuckles were white. My head hurt. My body ached. No one was around to comfort me. A very sad situation indeed. I walked over to the door I had used to enter the house previously, but the stuffed animal wasn't there. Of course it wouldn't be. Upon my realization of having already lost my chosen reminder of my lover, I was struck with grief. How could I have done something like that?

Although I didn't want to, I decided on going back to Urahara Shoten. I figured that if I didn't go now, I never would. I did it so that I would always remember Renji. Not for his achievements in Soul Society, but for something greater. For him as a person. I hoped I wasn't doing it just to be reminded of him sexually. Those memories were different in and of themselves.

I trudged along the sidewalk, still unsure about my decision. What if Kisuke asks why I'm coming back? I can't just tell him I lost what I had taken earlier…if I did, he probably wouldn't let me take anything else. So I decided upon telling him that the baboon was for Rukia, and that I had decided upon giving it to her, that I wanted something to remember him by too. After all, we were friends.

Something was odd about the air around me. It smelled and felt differently than the air from before. I wonder why? It didn't bother me too much though. I had more important things on my mind than why the air was different. As I neared the shop though, I did have to start thinking about the different air. And quickly. There was someone there, standing in front of Kisuke's shop. Someone I didn't recognize. I walked closer, making the figure turn. It was a man, with teal hair and what looked like a jaw bone on the right side of his face. Something was telling me he wasn't there to shop.

--

_**Hey guys, thanks for checking out my new story! I know I haven't posted anything in 2 ½ months (yeesh o_O) but after I promised myself that I would have something up after the last day of school, I knew I had to work on something. This style is completely new for me, I hope you like it. I think it kind of adds to the angsty atmosphere (short sentences anyone??) Anyways, thanks for checking this out! Please R&R, I will love you if you do! I need some opinions on the writing style!**_

_**OH! Btw, the italicized parts are kind of like flashbacks / dreams. I wanted to portray Ichigo's relationship with Renji, but didn't want to actually include his person in the story. Those will start to slowly die down. They'll be replaced with something though. Possibly. But I'm not telling :p you'll just have to read more to find out :D**_

_**(I think this will be a three chapter story, because (at the moment) I can't really think of anything for a fourth chapter. Don't take my word completely on that though~)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. All credit for the characters and series goes to Tite Kubo. I'm just the weird fangirl who came up with this story**_

--

"Hey kid," the teal-haired man said as he scowled at me, "where's the shop keeper?" What a stupid question. Of course he was inside. It was after store hours, but that old coot rarely ever went out.

"Inside," I replied, disinterested. I didn't feel like talking to this guy. He didn't seem friendly, but who cares? Not me, that's for sure.

"Well, aren't you a little prick. What's with that look on your face, huh? Want to tell me what your problem is?" his scowl turned into a grin, and a cocky one at that. This guy seriously pissed me off.

"Yeah, you," annoyance laced my voice. God damnit, why'd this bastard have to show up and rile me up? My day couldn't get any better. Hopefully, no worse at least.

His eyes narrowed at my response. I guess he didn't like it. He started walking toward me, and I kept my place. No way would I back down to him. "So, you have a death with then?" he spat as he reached out and grabbed my shirt. I just smirked. Who the hell did he think he was?

He didn't like that either. I got punched in the cheek. Sure, it hurt like a bitch, but why give him the pleasure of knowing that? I spit out some blood, and then looked right back at him. I think my persistence made him mad; I got another lovely wallop. I started coughing after that for some reason. The fact that my cheek was probably broken now didn't help that situation.

"Had enough yet?" the man asked me, while yet another smirk started to form on his face. I kept coughing, but no way in hell was I going to let him get away with that. There was only one way to do that at the time: I knee'd him where it counts. His eyes widened as he gasped before he collapsed onto the ground.

I laughed to myself as I watched him clutching himself. My coughing stopped, and I started to walk away. I'll get Renji's memento some other day, when this bastard isn't around.

Suddenly I felt claws digging into my chest. I turned my head and saw that damn teal-haired freak. I don't think I've ever seen someone so utterly pissed off. Before I could open my mouth, he used sonido and I found myself in a bedroom. What the fuck?

He didn't give me time to question his actions. Before I knew it I was thrown onto the bed so hard I had the breath knocked out of me. Who the hell is this guy? He whipped off my belt and tightly tied my hands to the headboard. My hands started to go numb. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to do that.

The man was looming over me, his knees on my thighs. Damnit, now I can't punch _or_ kick him! What the hell is he doing to me anyway?! Is he a fag? Hell no! No one but Renji is allowed to do anything like that to me! Don't make me bite things off!

"Grimmjow," he said to me. My internal ranting stopped and I looked at him in confusion. "My name, dumbass. You'd best remember it, because if you say someone else's name you won't be helping your situation. I need to know how good I am, even if it is by a little fuck like you."

Shit. Shit shit fucking shit! What the hell have I gotten myself into? Sure, this Grimmjow was high on the looks scale, but who would go so far as rape? The thought made me shiver, which in turn made him smile.

Grimmjow didn't waste any time as he undid and removed my shirt. He looked over my chest for a second until he flicked my left nipple. That hurt. I grit my teeth slightly, but I really shouldn't have done that. It just made him do it again. My hands were straining against my belt. My legs were useless. I'm screwed. I am truly royally fucked. Fantastic.

My arms started to tremble as I thought about my situation. I really should work on that. Annoyed, Grimmjow grabbed the base of my arms and bit slightly above my collarbone. I gasped in pain as I tried my best to overthrow this S&M pervert. It didn't work though. It only made him bite harder. The pain started to become unbearable. My eyes started to water. Why me?

I knew I was bleeding. I could feel him sucking on my neck. Why did it have to hurt so good? I cursed myself for that comment. Finally, Grimmjow let go of his lock on my clavicle and ran his tongue up my neck. His tongue, covered in my blood. Gross.

He looked up at my face when he finished with my neck. My moist eyes half closed, breathing hard…How'd he do that? I didn't even like him! How as he making me so hot! I was frustrated, but it didn't show. I knew it didn't. That just frustrated me even more.

That bastard just smirked at my discomfort. Or maybe because I looked like I was enjoying myself. That's just sick. How could anyone enjoy being exploited like this? Especially unwillingly. And by a man, no less! Renji…I'm kind of scared…I don't want this guy to touch your place…

A tear rolled down my red check, which had started to swell. My face hurt…but, really, that was the least of my concerns. "Aw, the brat who talks big turns out to actually be a big pussy? What a shame," Grimmjow said as he leaned closer to me, "now I think I'll have to be harder on you." His hands let go of my arms and he moved off my legs. I still couldn't move them though. His knees had cut off my circulation. The rush of blood also carried back stabbing pain. Great.

Grimmjow pulled off my pants as I grimaced. Some things were just too much for me. This was one of those things. My boxers came off next. I lay on the bed naked while Grimmjow looked my over. I don't even know what happened to my socks and shoes. But damnit! Stop thinking about irrelevant things! I felt my legs being lifted up, and I quickly looked down. Grimmjow had put my legs on his shoulders, and was now rummaging through his pockets. What he pulled out definitely didn't make me feel any better. No condom. Of course not. The jewel he had brought out was a cock ring. Gotta love that son of a bitch.

I yelped when he grabbed my dick and tried to put on the ring. Too small. Grimmjow growled when he realized that his plan had been ruined so quickly. I don't think this is going to turn out well for me. Annoyed, he took out his frustration on my ass. Two fingers really hurt when you haven't had them back there in a while. My legs started to tremble, and I did my best to keep myself from moaning. He wasn't exactly gentle back there, so I have no idea how a moan was even possible.

He didn't do that for long though. I almost sighed in relief when he pulled his fingers out, but then I remembered what came next. What a horrible realization. In a second he had pulled himself out of his pants and was pushing against me. I cried out in pain as his shaft plunged into my most intimate part. He's bigger than Renji, that's for sure.

"Hey brat, you've done this before, haven't you?" Grimmjow asked as he started to move. There was no way he was actually expecting me to answer him, right? So I didn't. He didn't care though. He was getting into his rhythm. I hate myself a lot for saying this, but it was actually starting to feel good. That's not the way it's supposed to go. I guess it has been a while but still. What the fuck!

Grimmjow started to pick up the pace, and I started panting. Not good. Not good at all. I was already choking on my moans. My panting now makes my moans audible. That gives that fucker Grimmjow the satisfaction of knowing he did this to me. The moment he heard my first moan, Grimmjow took one of his hands off of my leg and shoved a couple of fingers into my mouth. I bit him. He rammed into me so hard my head hit the headboard. Hell that hurt. On both ends.

I learned that I'd best not do anything like that again. Thinking back on it, what was I hoping to accomplish? Did I expect him to stop raping me, to go home crying to his mommy? I'm a dumbass. He hit the nail on the head when he called me that. I'm not just that though. I'm also unfaithful. How in the world could I have ever let another man do this to me? I'm sorry, Renji. It's only been a week, and already I'm in bed with another…

At least his fingers were helping to hide my moans. I suddenly got the idea to suck on them. That would close my mouth and keep unwanted sounds in. I closed my mouth around the other man's digits and proceeded to suck. However, my effort was to no avail as he quickly pulled his hand away from me. "No cheating," he panted gruffly.

Thankfully my torture didn't last for too much longer. Grimmjow started to pant heavier and his pace quickened. Without even bothering to pull out, he came in my ass. I never did get used to that feeling. I shuddered as I felt it inside me, but now all I could think about was how thankful I was now that it was over. Grimmjow pulled out of me with sweat falling from his face. He was lucky though, at least he didn't have it all over his body. I was envious.

"Well, I guess not even I'm good enough for you, huh? You didn't even come," Grimmjow said as he undid my belt. He looked me over one last time before turning to leave. "You're no fun at all." He was right. I didn't even come. For that fact, I was both relieved and saddened. Exhausted, I fell asleep in the disheveled bed.

"_Ichigo," his voice called out. It sounded sad, and was tinged with remorse. I ran toward him without a moment's notice, but no matter how far I ran, I couldn't reach him. "Ichigo, do you still love me?"_

"_Of course I do! How can you even ask me something like that, Renji?"_

"_I have a feeling that you're lying to me again Ichigo…I don't like this feeling…"_

"_Renji, don't be stupid! There's no way I'll ever forget you! You're irreplaceable. You should know that."_

_I wasn't running anymore. I had given up on trying to reach him. Was what he said true? Was I really starting to let Renji slip from my heart? I'm a terrible person. I hate being alone, and yet I'm starting to forget the person who was closest to me. How could this be happening? I could only think of one reason._

"_That bastard didn't even bother to take off his clothes…" I whispered as I looked down at my feet._

--

**Ooh! Interesting situation Ichigo has gotten himself into, ne?**

**A little nonconsensual smex going on here! Love it or hate it, whatever the case, I enjoyed it ;p**

**This chapter wrote itself pretty quickly, so who knows when ch. 3 will be up. Sunday? I won't make any promises. Just expect soon, I guess :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. All credit for the characters and series goes to Tite Kubo. I'm just the weird fangirl who came up with this story**_

--

It's been 3 days since I met Grimmjow. My mind has been a battlefield since then. He truly messed me up. I don't like admitting that he's been clouding my thinking. That would be like Ikkaku admitting that he's actually bald. It just won't happen. Ever.

I haven't been back to Kisuke's yet. I don't know why, but I haven't really felt like it. I'm still mad at myself for losing the stuffed baboon. Or maybe I'm mad at dad. After all, it was because of him kicking me that I lost it in the first place. Annoying goat-face..! Just thinking about it frustrates me.

I went back to school today. Now it's been two weeks since Grimmjow. I'm starting to become irritated at myself. Why haven't I gone back to Urahara Shoten? Sure, I still haven't gotten my replacement memento, but I'm starting to think of that less and less. When would I see Grimmjow again? That teal hair was starting to burn a hole in my memory. I keep thinking about it, and it's driving me crazy.

-

One month. It's been one month since I've seen him. I'm starting to become a little desperate. I've been edgy the past couple of days, and even Orihime has started avoiding me. It seems like I'll explode on anyone if they do even one little thing wrong. I never used to do that. What did that man do to me? I wish I knew.

-

Two. Freakin'. Months. That bastard hasn't shown his face around here since then! I'm so pissed off I can't even take it. I want to rip his smug little head off. Maybe that'll teach him something. I think I'll head over to Kisuke's. He might know what Grimmjow wanted with him in the first place. Or maybe he can tell me where to find that son of a bitch. Either way, it's going to turn out for that bastard.

"Kisuke!" I called out as I entered Urahara Shoten. There was no answer, so I shouted again a couple of times. That finally got the shop keeper's attention, as he quickly came out of the back room with his finger over his mouth in a 'shh' fashion. Glad that he had finally shown himself, I quieted down.

"Jeez, Ichigo, could you be any louder? Yoruichi's sleeping back there. She was in a pretty bad scuffle, and Tessai just finished bandaging her," Kisuke stated as he scratched his head underneath his hat, which was placed slightly to the side.

"Sorry," I replied as I shifted my weight onto my left leg. "Hey, I was wondering if you knew someone by the name Grimmjow?" Kisuke suddenly stood very still.

"Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's got spiky teal hair, blue eyes, and a jaw bone over his right cheek. I think he also has a hole in his abdomen."

Kisuke started to look uneasy. That was all the information I needed to know that he did indeed know who he was. I looked him straight in the eyes, and he started to crack. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is…an Espada in Sousuke Aizen's army. He was the enemy of Soul Society and Soul Reapers. He's also my ex."

"What!" I gasped, not believing what I had just heard. I was screwed by Kisuke's ex boyfriend? I have one question for that: who was tops? Awkward question, never mind…

"I broke up with him the day before you came over last, actually. He was quite possessive; he came over to the shop occasionally. Is that how you met him?"

"You know we met?" How'd he know? I never told him that.

"I know that's not all you did," he said as he looked me straight in the eyes. What?! I started to gape. How did he know all of this!

Kisuke took one look at me and started to laugh. Oh now what! "I'm sorry Ichigo, I just couldn't help myself," he said after his laughing fit. Bastard. "The truth is, Grimmjow and I talked after your guys' little run-in. He was trying to gloat to me at first, but once he told me it had been you, I completely went off on him. He didn't know how important of an asset you are to Soul Society."

"And if he had known the truth he wouldn't have done that to me? Yeah right," I sighed. Sometimes this loony shop keeper didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"No, he probably wouldn't have. You see, Grimmjow is on our side against Sousuke. Even though he was angry from our break-up, he does have _some_ self-control. Possibly injuring our ace isn't something he would do knowingly."

Huh. No way. So he's basically saying I haven't seen Grimmjow because he feels guilty for what he did to me? He doesn't seem the type to even possess that emotion, let alone act on it. "Where is he?" I asked.

"In Hueco Mundo, of course. Why, do you want to talk to him?"

I looked up at Kisuke and replied, "Yeah. I'd like to beat some sense into him." Kisuke gave a small smirk before pointing toward the front door. I turned around, and there standing in the doorway was my teal-haired obsession.

"Man, I feel sorry for whoever pissed you off," Grimmjow said as he sauntered into the shop. "Yo, Capt., Strawberry."

"Grimmjow," Kisuke acknowledged the Espada. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Not at the moment. I just stood staring at the man I hadn't seen for two months. Even though I said I was going to beat him, now that he was in front of me I couldn't seem to make myself do it.

"Grimmjow…" I whispered as I clutched the sides of my jeans. I was overwhelmed. Tears started to form in my eyes. I felt like I couldn't control anything anymore. I broke down crying in front of everyone. It felt good to cry, so I let myself do it.

Grimmjow stood before the ledge, startled. I don't think he ever expected to see me do something so incredibly girly. I hadn't expected on showing him something like this either. I surprised the both of us.

The Espada turned to Kisuke, looking for some advice, but the shop keeper had slipped out of the room. I was thankful that he understood how much I wanted to be alone with Grimmjow. I guess he can take hints.

I stood in front of the door to the adjacent room, grasping my jeans and crying towards my feet. Grimmjow stood in his place for a moment before sighing, and walked closer to me. "Ichigo," he said as he tried to comfort me. "I'm sorry about before. If I had known who you were I wouldn't have done that, even if I was twice as mad as I had been that day."

"W…what?" I asked between sobs, the backs of my hands acting like tissues.

"That's what you're crying about, right? Sorry for coming here and reminding you about it, but there was something I had to talk to Kisuke about," he said as he stepped on the ledge and started walking past me.

"Grimmjow you idiot!" I yelled as he brushed my shoulder. The Espada stopped, turning to face me. My eyes were red and there were tear marks running down my face, but I didn't care. I was bound and determined to tell this dumbass the truth. "I'm not crying because of what you did to me! I'm crying because it took two months and my initiative to finally see you again!"

I was mad now. I shouldn't have had to say those words. He should be able to understand the hidden message. It's not too hard to do! Why is it that when it's the most important, they never get it?

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening. "What are you talking about? Are you stupid?! I fucking **raped** you! And here you are crying because I didn't come by to see you?" Now it was Grimmjow's turn to be mad. He grabbed my shoulders, his nails digging into my skin. I winced slightly at the sensation. "You know, because of you I've had to face a lot of hell!"

"It wasn't my fault you did what you did!" I snapped back. Why was he turning into such an ass again?

"If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have done it! And your attitude! It's as twisted as ever, I see. It's a wonder no one did something like that before," he said with a know-it-all smirk. I started to tremble; my anger was reaching new heights. The man who had been on my mind non-stop was finally in front of me. Why was I always thinking about him? Was it because he annoyed the living crap out of me? Or was it something else? Either way, at the moment I just wanted to punch his lights out.

"Aw, look, you're shaking. Maybe you should learn how to control your emotions before you try to face something that you're not ready for. Just admit it, it'll make it easier on the both of us," he let go of my shoulders and turned, starting to walk away.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled at his back. He stopped and turned slightly. Before he could react, I punched him in the jaw. On the right side. That was stupid. His head moved back slightly from the impact, but there was no damage on his face to show for my act. All that resulted was my red, swollen hand. "Ever since that day when I first met you, you've been on my mind constantly! I have no idea why though, because you're a total dick. At home, at school, it doesn't matter where I am. I'm annoyed at every little thing. I kept thinking on how much of a coward you were, not showing your face around me since then. But now that I know it's because you felt guilty, well, that's no better! What the hell did you do to me?"

Grimmjow scowled, his mouth opening on the right side into a frown. He didn't look happy at all. "What the hell would you know," he said lightly. He started to turn again before I called his name. That made him snap. He turned, lunging at me before grabbing my head and pressing our lips together. I stood there shocked for a moment. What just happened?

When he was done, Grimmjow pulled my head away, sighed, and said, "You dumbass. You think you're the only one who's been plagued with thoughts of someone else? Ever since I learned about you, I've been worried that you'd hate me, that I wouldn't be able to work with you against Sousuke. I worried about that day in and out. There was never another thought in my mind. I started thinking about how much of a pansy I was being, so I gave up on ever hoping to meet you again."

"Grimmjow…" I whispered, shocked at what I had just heard. Now he really didn't seem the type to think like that! So why was he doing it? Was he actually a much kinder person than I had originally made him out to be? But…how could _that_ be? Wait…what? I'm starting to confuse myself.

"Look, it's alright if you don't want to see me anymore, ok? But…if you do, then don't go," he said as he looked at me through sad eyes. How could I resist him? I didn't know he could be this cute.

"I'm not going anywhere," I replied as I hung my hands around his waist. He put his arms around my back in an embrace. I don't think I've ever felt something so warm and comforting.

--

**Well, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I was originally planning to add a ch. 4 full of fluff, but after thinking about it and taking 2 months to think of something...nothing came to mind. I hope you're not disappointed with me! D:**

**But, all of my lazyness aside...yes, I know my writing did change. I don't know how. I'm just weird like that lol**

**Until my next story then!**


End file.
